


Over You

by Daydreaming_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming_Angel/pseuds/Daydreaming_Angel
Summary: Sam says goodbye to his brother.





	Over You

**Author's Note:**

> First off: Nothing is mine. Not a dang thing. Unless you want to take over my student loans, which would be great. That's all I have to my name, definitely not these characters or the song. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd and written in five minutes. I lost my uncle at the end of last week, and this is one of the ways I decided to channel my grieving. 
> 
> Set after the season 3 finale. I figured the song was appropriate since Blake Shelton had written it in honor of his brother.

Weather man said it's gonna snow  
By now I should be used to the cold

Mid-February shouldn't be so scary

            Sam stared at the simple wooden cross marking his brothers’ grave. Bobby stood next to him, leaning heavily on his old shovel. It had been a heated argument, but Sam had refused a hunters’ funeral for Dean. His brother would need his body.

            “I will find a way to bring you back” he promised the dirt at his feet.

It was only December  
I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me 

            The heat on his back was almost unbearable, but he wasn’t ready to leave. He fingered the amulet around his neck, the one he’d given his brother all those years ago. Sam thoughts drifted to the Christmas a few months before. The look on his brothers’ face when he saw the decorations had made it worthwhile. It wasn’t much, but they had never needed much. Not when they had each other.

But you went away  
How dare you, I miss you  
They say I'll be OK  
But I'm not going to ever get over you

            Sam knelt to the ground and picked up the dirt, allowing it to slowly sift through his fingers. He felt Bobby’s hand on his shoulder but didn’t acknowledge it. He stayed there for hours and didn’t shed a single tear. The goodbye was only temporary, Sam knew it in his heart. Crying would mean it was forever. 

 Living alone here in this place  
I think of you, and I'm not afraid

Your favorite records make me feel better  
'Cause you sing along with every song  
I know you didn't mean to give them to me

            He sat in the front seat of the Impala, staring blankly ahead. He couldn’t even bring himself to start her, knowing that one of Dean’s cassette tapes would begin to play. Sam wasn’t sure he could handle that. “The best of mullet rock” he smirked to himself.

            A knock at the window startled him, and he looked over to see Bobby standing at the door. For a moment he didn’t understand why the older man looked so blurry. Until he realized he was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks and mingling with the sweat and dirt from hours of digging his big brother's grave.

But you went away  
How dare you, I miss you  
They say I'll be OK  
But I'm not going to ever get over you

It really sinks in, you know  
When I see it in stone

            When Sam opened the door Bobby pulled the taller man to his feet. It was an awkward position, but he didn’t care. He put his arms around Sam’s shoulders like he had when he was just a little boy missing his dad. Sam clung to him, buried his head in the familiar flannel and smell of whiskey.

            The young man’s sobs shattered Bobby’s heart as they clung to each other. But not nearly as much as the words mumbled into his jacket.

            “I’m alone now” Sam whispered, “I don’t have anyone else.”

            Bobby just pulled him tighter, “You got me kid. You’ll always have me.”

'Cause you went away,  
How dare you, I miss you  
They say I'll be OK  
But I'm not going to ever get over you

           


End file.
